Numerous board and parlor games are well known in the prior art and widely used both for entertainment as well as educational purposes. Many board games involve one or more players progressing from a starting point to an end point (e.g. Candyland®, etc.). However, these games often require a large playing surface, and numerous pieces and other game components.
Advent calendars are also well known in the art. Examples of such calendars are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,200. U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,253, and U.S. Publication No. 2006/0267276. Basically, advent calendars are devices which serve as a countdown to a specific event of significance, usually a holiday. Beginning at a specific starting date, one new tab is opened each subsequent day, such that unopened tabs indicate the days left before the event. Prizes are often located behind each tab to assuage the anticipation of waiting for that particular event. Because advent calendars are necessarily tied to a particular event, one is limited to using the advent calendar during the period leading up to that event. Furthermore, because the tabs on the advent calendar each correspond to a specific day, there is no variation or uncertainty in the order they are opened. The user is limited to opening the tabs in chronological order.